


hoodie

by fragmentsxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentsxo/pseuds/fragmentsxo
Summary: She debated for a moment whether or not to put it on. When she wears it, it’s like he’s there with her, holding her, and everything's okay. But if she wore it and he saw her with it, he’d probably think she was crazy for still having it. Maybe he’d ask for it back, which she would probably be disappointed about, but would do anyway. It was his hoodie after all.Songfic of "Hoodie" by Hey Violet





	hoodie

Malia’s mind was racing. She only had five minutes to get her things, pick Kira up, and head to the library so that they could cram for their math test that was in 20 minutes. Dashing from the bathroom after parting her hair messily, she grabbed her keys, notebook, and bag before heading out of her room. She ran down the stairs, practically jumping from the top of them to the bottom, and reached around towards her back pocket to grab her phone, but felt nothing.

Great.

Now she was gonna have to walk all the way back up the stairs to find her dumb phone. Exhaling deeply, she dropped her things in front of the door and ran back up to her room. Her brown eyes scanned the mahogany nightstand, where her phone typically rested but didn’t find it. She went over to her bed and began looking through the massive pile of clothes that had formed on her bed while she was looking for an outfit to wear. She threw random items onto the ground, but suddenly stopped when she saw it.

His hoodie.

They had broken up weeks ago, but she couldn’t bring herself to get rid of it or give it back to him. If she did, it would be like signing a contract that said they were officially over and she couldn’t do that. She couldn’t even do things like fixing the broken zipper, or figuring out a way to get rid of the old cigarette burns that decorated the sides from before he had promised Scott he’d stop smoking. Malia never had a problem with his smoking, she never had a problem with any part of him. She thought he was perfect, and it was so hard for her to let him go.

She debated for a moment whether or not to put it on. When she wears it, it’s like he’s there with her, holding her, and everything's okay. But if she wore it and he saw her with it, he’d probably think she was crazy for still having it. Maybe he’d ask for it back, which she would probably be disappointed about, but would do anyway. It was his hoodie after all.

Her phone started to ring and pulled her from her thoughts. She followed the sound to under her bed, Kira’s contact picture lighting up the area. Malia grabbed it and answered.

_"Mal, you can’t tell me you’re gonna pick me up at 8:10 and then not be here at 8:15."_

"I know, I’m sorry. I got distracted," she looked at the hoodie one last time before picking it up and slipping it on over her shoulders, "I’m on my way."

She put her phone into her back pocket, grabbed her things, and left through the door.

Who cares if she still wore it? _It looks better on you anyway._


End file.
